School, Drugs and Boyfriends
by BellaWriterChic
Summary: Vance sends Sarah undercover at a high school where a dead Marine used to attend. He had connections in a drug ring there, but can she get out before it's too late and without the team finding out what's wrong? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So here is _School, Drugs, and Boyfriends_. I planned to put this on later but then changed my mind. I hope you enjoy this!  
_Edit:_ After figuring the timeline, I realized I got my OC's age off. It's a minor change but it helps me with later stories. Sorry to confuse anyone if I did!****  
****  
Disclaimer: None of NCIS or its characters belong to me. Sarah and another temporary OC (you meet this person in the first chapter) is mine.**

* * *

Sarah sat in the last available seat in the classroom. She ended up next to this cute guy in most of her classes. She met him that morning when she walked out of the office with her new schedule in hand. He seemed to be everywhere now, watching her.

After class, some kids scurried to get to buses. Others lingered in the halls. She rushed off to her new locker, put away her books and grabbed a small folder before closing it. The boy in her classes appeared beside her. "So, how do you like it here?" he asked her.

"It's pretty good. Thanks for asking, Colt," Sarah answered.

"Do you need a ride home? I don't see you running after a bus." A few kids dashed by, trying to get to the buses before they left. Colt walked by her to the front door and out to the benches in front of the school.

"Oh no. I'm good, but thanks. My sister is supposed to pick me up." A silver car drove up in front of them. Sarah recognized the car and began to get in but stopped when she saw who was driving. "Grandpa? I thought Abby was supposed to pick me up."

Gibbs leaned toward the open door. "She got busy. We need to talk."

* * *

"When was either of you going to tell me you were going undercover at a high school?" Gibbs exclaimed.

"I didn't see the need to tell you. She is not officially on yours or anyone's team," Director Vance replied.

"But I am still in charge of her!"

Sarah's eyes kept moving back and forth toward the person who was talking. She stood in the middle of Gibbs and the director.

"I've read her file. She is entirely capable of doing this task."

"It doesn't mean she should be assigned an undercover mission that could take who knows how long without letting me know!"

"It is my final decision as the director."

"Stop it, both of you!" Sarah turned toward Gibbs. "I am nineteen years-old Gibbs. I think I can handle myself. After all I have been doing this for a while now." She turned toward the director. "And maybe you should've clued Gibbs in. He is after all just looking after me. He has been since way before you became director, even before Director Sheppard. I'm going to Abby's lab." She stalked out of the office as quickly as she could.

"She's right in a way," Gibbs said.

* * *

**AN: I know, Kind of short but I tried to make it longer. They won't all be this way, I promise! Now please tell me what you think by clicking that green button at the bottom.  
_~This is BellaWriterChic signing off._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So here is chapter 2. I finally found a place to stop it at. Sorry for the delay!**

* * *

Sarah walked into the lab to hear Android Lust playing in the background. "Hey Abbs."

Abby looked up from the computer by the MasSpec. "Hey Sarah. I probably shouldn't have told Gibbs but he gave me that look and I…"

"It's ok. Anything I can help with?"

"Glad you asked. You can start by searching through the laptop for anything important."

"My favorite." Sarah logged onto the computer beside the microscope and started searching through a copy of the laptop's hard drive. "I almost forgot."

"Yeah?"

"I'll be coming from school late. I am going to try out for the dance team."

"You won't be there all year, right?"

"Right, but I got to have something else to do too. Plus I could talk to some of the other kids that way."

"Clever. I'll pick you up tomorrow but from now on, get a ride on the bus when you can." They both started laughing.

"You sound like my mom."

* * *

"What do you think happened up there? Sarah just ran out of there then downstairs and Gibbs and the director are still in there," Tony asked, still staring at the staircase, expecting something to happen.

"Tony, it might help if you were not so snoopy."

"It's nosy and I have to agree with Ziva on this one, Tony."

"Thanks Probie. Always can could on you."

"What do we have?" Gibbs said as he walked up.

"Petty Officer Daniel Johnson worked a flight carrier that docked two weeks ago for repair. It is scheduled to leave port in about a week." Ziva said as she clicked on the officer's bio on the monitor.

"He is also on work leave, like the rest of the crew, while the ship is being repaired. When he didn't show up for a meet with some of his fellow shipmates, one of them got concerned and stopped by his house. That's when he found Johnson," Tony added.

"The last few calls he made were to a disposable cell phone. The owner paid for it in cash. He had a small history of drug abuse and possession before joining the Navy. Johnson periodically would go to his old high school where he still has contacts," McGee said.

"Ziva and I could go to the high school and talk to them," Tony offered.

"No, let Sarah do that." Ziva and Tony looked at Gibbs. "She's their age and they will most likely trust her more than either of you. McGee, send the list of names onto her."

"Got it Boss."

"Gibbs, are you sure we should let her do this? What if she gets hurt or killed?"

"That girl can handle herself, Ziva." Gibbs walked over to the elevator down to the lab.

"I wonder what he means." McGee said when Gibbs left.

"Whatever it is, we don't need to concern ourselves with it right now."

"I don't know, Tony."

* * *

"What have you got, Abbs?" Gibbs handed her a large Caf-Pow.

"Great timing, Gibbs, I must say."

"Abby."

"Right. The hair on the petty officer's uniform was not his. It probably belongs to his killer. I would need a DNA sample from the suspect to make a positive ID." Abby walked over to where Sarah was working on the computer. "And Sarah found something on the computer."

"I was going through his files and I found something interesting." She pulled up a file. "Now I know, it says here, _History Report_. I almost passed by it. What's in it is a list of customers and what they usually get. I figured Johnson was _Navycop_ from up here," she moved the cursor so it was pointing at the distributor name, "but some of these others, I don't know."

"One person, _WashHighKid_, seems to be his partner," Abby said as she pointed to the bottom of the document where it said _ally_.

"I'm guessing some of them are kids at his old high school. But why would they want drugs from Johnson and not any other local person?"

"Looks like you'll be having a lot of questions to ask them," Gibbs informed Sarah.

"Gibbs, she can't do that without someone figuring out what she is really there for."

"Knowing her, she'll find a way." Gibbs pulled out a gun and a billfold and handed them to Sarah. "Keep these in your bag, just in case. I don't want you to get into something unarmed."

Sarah nodded and attached the holster on her belt and opened the billfold that held an ID and badge inside. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She slipped the billfold in her pocket.

"It's fine, I understand. Did you get McGee's email?"

"Yes, I'll see what I can do tomorrow."

"I'll still work on the rest of the evidence. If I have anything else, you'll be the first to know."

"Thanks girls." Gibbs walked out of the lab and to the elevator. The girls turned back to work.

"Hey Abby, come look at this." Abby walked over to the computer screen. "The bullet that shot Johnson came from a small revolver."

"That means anyone could've fired the shot and stashed the gun in his or her pocket. Be careful at that school."

* * *

**AN 2: There is chapter two. They seem shorter then I normally do but I don't want to drag on the chapters. More will be coming soon! Now please hit the green button and tell me what you think  
_~This is BellaWriterChic signing off_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So I think I edited this enough for it to work. I hope. I am at a dead end right now. I have an ending planned, and I am beyond this chapter, but to get there... blank. Any ideas would greatly help!  
Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own NCIS. If I did, Ziva and Tony would be together and Michael Rivkin would die already.**

* * *

"Hey Sarah, I want to talk to you," Colt said as he ran up the next morning. He stopped and stared at her. "You look pretty today."

"Thanks. I wanted to ask you something actually. I heard on the news that a Navy officer who used to come by here was shot a few days ago. Do you know anything about that?"

He was silent for a second. "Yeah, that guy was my friend. He had problems, but then he joined the Marines and was a completely better person. I wish I knew who killed him so I could kill them myself. But let's talk about something else."

A little shocked at the quick change in subject, she said, "Ok, like what?"

"I don't know, like about you. I want to know who you are."

"Ok. Well, where do you want to start?"

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Missouri, in the St. Louis area." The bell rang for class to begin. Sarah gave a sigh of relief, glad to not say anything else on the matter.

"We'll talk later!" he shouted as he ran down the hall.

* * *

It was after school and there were at least fifty girls in the gym in shorts, capris, tank tops and t-shirts, waiting to see if they made the dance team. Most of them were in groups while Sarah sat off to the side alone, trying to fix her already messy hair while gulping down a bottle of water. The coach came out and the gym became silent.

"Congratulations to all of you who tried out. Only fifteen girls were chosen to be a part of the team. They were chosen based on their ability to work with others and their skill. Now I will post the list on the wall here, then you can come up and look." Everyone watched as she taped a paper on the wall and backed away. Sarah watched as everyone else crowded around the list.

"That new girl made the team!" Sarah heard one girl say.

"I thought she was good. She deserves to be on. Maybe this year we won't be a train wreck." Sarah smiled at that statement. When the crowd shrunk down, she walked up and took a peak. Near the top she saw _Sarah Daniels_ and a big grin grew on her face.

Abby waited out front in a black car. "Go figure, its black."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I made it!"

"I knew you would. Now let's get going." Abby sped out of the school lot and onto the expressway.

* * *

"McGee, do remember what happened when we first met her?" Tony asked.

"What happened?" Ziva leaned against her desk, waiting for an answer.

"This crazy person who she put away when she was younger came after her," McGee began.

Tony quickly added on, "He met some other guys she put away and they banded together and left her to die. Luckily, we found her just in time. She's one tough cookie."

"Cookie?"

"Person, girl. You know," Tony tried to correct.

Obviously she didn't get it but continued. "That's a lot to happen to her at such a young age."

"It does but she seems to manage."

"Seem to manage what, Tony?" Sarah said as she walked to her desk. She dropped her bag by her desk and it made a loud thud.

"All the college level classes you're taking," Tony quickly recovered.

Sarah just rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you were."

"So, how was school?" Ziva asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ok. I went over to that school and talked to some of the kids. There wasn't much they could tell me. I still have part of the list left." She pulled up a chair to where the rest of the team had congregated.

"So you skipped school to interview other kids?" Tony asked her. He leaned forward. "I could never do that as a kid."

"That's because you're not me." All she could do was smirk.

"For some reason, I believe her," McGee said. Ziva nodded in agreement.

"Well I don't! That's not fair how you could do that!"

Sarah smacked the back of his head. "Drop it, Tony. You know you're going to lose anyway."

"Does anyone have anything?" Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen. He got blank stares from the agents. "Then get back to work." They scrambled back to their desks and tried to get working on something.

* * *

**AN 2: So there you go. I hope it was ok. Like I said before, ideas would be great! It was kind of a filler chapter in a way...  
_~This is BellaWriterChic signing off_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I know, this isn't much, but it gets better, I promise! Just keep reading. **

* * *

The halls weren't crowded but had people in it. It was the time before school started when kids would walk the halls together, sit against the walls, things like that. Sarah was walking down the main hall to where her locker was. Her bag had the occasional book and folders but it was mostly full of notebooks. Being the new girl, she didn't know anyone. Not true, she knew at least one person, Colt. Since the halls weren't crowded, she wasn't paying attention and bumped into two girls.

"I'm so sorry!"

The brunette was the first to get up, after Sarah. "It's ok. You must be new here. I'm Leanne." She turned to help her friend up. "This is my friend Bryanna."

Bryanna smoothed back her cherry brown hair and said, "Just call me Bri. Bryanna is too long."

"I'm Sarah. I just moved here a week ago with my sister."

"That's cool. Wait, didn't you try out for the dance team?" Leanne asked her.

"Yeah. I actually made it too," Sarah answered. She definitely knew these girls were going to be her friends.

"So did we! This is great." Bri gave her a quick hug. "I should have warned you, I am a hugger."

"So is my sister." The three girls began to walk in the opposite direction Sarah was originally going. Bri and Leanne were telling her about the different parts of the school and the shortest way to get to classes she had. Neither of them noticed a girl coming toward them. At least, until they ran into each other.

"Hey watch it!" The girl looked at the trio. "Bri, Leah, what are you doing with the newbie? Don't you know the rules?"

Sarah looked at Leanne. "I always hated that nickname," she answered the unspoken question.

Bri just snapped at the girl. "Look Madison, no one ever liked how you bossed people around and the way you treated people. Just back off."

Madison was starting to get really mad. "It's all her fault!" she screamed, pointing to Sarah. Sarah pretended to look confused and shocked when it really wasn't that surprising. "If she hadn't come here then you wouldn't have turned on me!"

Colt ran up and made his way to the girls. "Hey ladies."

Madison seemed to have a quick change of attitude. "Hi Colt. How are you?"

"I'm good." He made his way to Sarah and wrapped his arms around her. "I just came to see my girlfriend," He whispered in her ear, "and I really mean it." She smiled.

"What! I thought you were mine!"

"I guess not," Colt replied smoothly.

This got Madison really mad. Sarah noticed and tried to walk past her to avoid a fight but before she could get out of the way, Madison kicked her and she fell. Colt ran over and got between them. Sarah gently pushed him away.

"If it's a fight you want, then fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." Madison leaned in for another hit but Sarah caught her arm and kicked her back. Many kids stood around and watched the new girl go against the most stuck up girl in the class. Madison's eyes were full of rage while Sarah was trying to distance herself. Madison got up and tackled Sarah. They both fell to the ground. Sarah tried to shake her off but she wouldn't let her go. Finally a teacher pulled Madison off and Colt helped Sarah up.

"Madison," he said, "you're coming with me to the principal's office."

"I'm going to get you!" Madison tried to leap back at Sarah but was pulled back. She was led to the principal's office.

"Come on, you should go down." Colt led Sarah the same way. He had her school bag.

"I never thought she would snap," Bri said to Leanne when they were gone.

"I thought she would."

Half an hour later, Sarah sat in the nurse's office. A bruise had formed on her abdomen where Madison had kicked her but other than that she was fine. Colt had gone to class since he couldn't stay. Madison and her parents were in the office. Sarah was waiting on Abby.

"Sarah!" she heard from the doorway. Abby ran up to hug her, like always.

"Abbs, please not now." Abby let go and noticed the bruise.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

"You seemed to take a beating," came a different voice from the doorway. Gibbs stepped in the room.

Sarah glared at Abby. "He insisted."

Sarah quickly said, "Stupid heals. Hers hurt."

The principal poked his head in the room. "Can I see you in my office?" Sarah got up and walked with Gibbs and Abby in the office.

"She hit me first!" Madison screamed when Sarah entered the room. Sarah glared at her and sat down, away from her. She had very minimal injuries compared to Sarah. Gibbs stuck close to her.

"Calm down Madison," her dad said to her. He turned to the principal. "I demand this girl be suspended for hitting my daughter."

"If I may," Abby interjected. She had been staring at Madison. "Sarah's injuries seem slightly older and if you have cameras in that hall it will say otherwise." Everyone except Gibbs and Sarah stared at her. "It's what I do for a living."

"You're only saying that because she is your sister," her father said to her.

"I have had time to review the tapes and she is right. I should be suspending your daughter, Mr. Felix."

"We will be having a talk about this later Madison Marie. I am taking you home." Madison and her dad walked out of the office.

The principal turned to Sarah and her 'family.' "If you want to go home, that is fine."

"Maybe you should consider it," Gibbs said to Sarah.

Sarah thought about it then said to them, "I think I want to stay." She turned to Abby and Gibbs and said, "I've been through worse."

The principal stared at them, waiting for an explanation. Gibbs was the one who replied, "At her old school she got hurt a lot. That was only part of the reason my granddaughter and I agreed to move her around here. Their parents died in a car crash and Abby is old enough to take care of her sister. I just live in the area and help out," Gibbs answered the other unspoken questions that he knew were going to be asked.

"I'll help you with your books to your first class," Abby offered. She helped Sarah up and led her to her locker. Gibbs stayed behind to talk to the principal.

"I don't want that girl to get off on hurting my little girl," Gibbs began.

"Relax Mr. …"

"Gibbs."

"Mr. Gibbs. Madison is not getting off that easy. You can count on that."

Gibbs got up and walked to the door. "She better not." He walked out the office and waited in the main hall for Abby. "Time to go," he said to her when she came down the hall.

"Do we have to go?" Gibbs just looked at her. "Alright."

"Come on. We need to get back. We still have jobs to do." Gibbs climbed into the driver's seat. Abby climbed in the passenger seat and hurried with her seatbelt before the car took off.

* * *

**AN 2: Here is chapter 4. I would really appreciate some ideas. I don't mean to beg but Please Review! They are very encouraging and helpful.  
_~This is BellaWriterChic signing off_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in a while but I have hit a wall. I'll try to update more often though.**

* * *

Sarah was trying to get to her last class, English. Her favorite class. She had been hearing from other kids that they were doing a creative writing exercise. She was so busy thinking about the activity that she didn't notice Colt coming toward her.

"Hey Sarah!" She looked up and noticed Colt.

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much." He steered Sarah to the class. "You almost missed the classroom."

She giggled as she put down her books at her seat. "Yeah, that would be me, the Space Cadet."

Colt put an arm around her. "Nah, I think you're just fine." The bell rang and everyone scrambled for their seats before the teacher entered the room. Class dragged on. Even thought they were writing most of the period and reading each other's work, the class seemed to go by too slow. Soon, the bell rang and kids pushed out the door.

"Could you come up here a second Sarah?" the teacher asked her. Colt stopped by the door and stared.

"I'll be fine," she mouthed. He nodded then disappeared. "Is there something wrong?" she asked the teacher.

"No, it's your writing. This isn't something I expect from a student your age. It's excellent. Do you write often?"

"Yeah. My mom got me into it and I have been doing it for a while. Even after …" Her voice faded off.

The teacher got the hint and responded, "I understand. You better go. I don't want you to miss the bus or anything."

She nodded and ran out of the room to her locker where she threw everything in and pulled out her dance bag. She was able to make it down to the locker room, change, and meet Bri and Leanne in the gym before their coach arrived.

"Sorry, Mrs. Honey kept me over."

"You're fine. You really didn't miss anything," Bri told her.

Leanne added, "Sometimes she can be this late."

Soon the coach ran into the gym. "Sorry I'm late, ladies. Now let's get started."

* * *

By the time practice ended, Sarah had noticed Colt sitting in the bleachers along with some of his friends. He left his friends and met her by the door.

"Hey cutie. I thought we could do something together later." He walked with her to her locker so she could grab her stuff.

"I don't know," she started. "My sister would be ok with it but my grandfather is another story. Besides, I think I want to lie low for tonight." She shut her locker before turning to him. "Maybe this weekend?"

He nodded. "That's cool. I'll call you later with the times." They began walking toward the front door. He stopped and set his backpack down. "I left something in my locker. Do you mind watching this?"

"No problem." She sat down against the wall with his bag beside her as he ran off toward the lockers. As soon as he was out of sight, she peaked into the main part of the bag, which seemed to be full. "No way," she uttered in disbelief. Inside the bag she found packages of many different drugs. Before she could see what kinds they were, footsteps echoed down the hall. She zipped up the bag before Colt rounded the corner.

"Sorry about that. I almost left my homework here."

"It's no problem." Colt helped her up. "I better get out there."

"Me too. My dad doesn't like waiting on me." Outside the doors, two cars were waiting: a black Camry and red pick-up truck. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Back at you." She climbed into the Camry and set her stuff in the back. "Hi Gibbs. How was your day?"

"Fine. Do you have anything?" he asked as he pulled out of the school.

"Right. Always to the point." she muttered. "Actually I do. In Colt's bag I found at least four kinds of drugs, maybe more. I didn't get enough time to see which."

"We need to bring him in for questioning then," Gibbs responded, not taking his eyes off the road.

"No. My cover could be blown then. For all we know, he had nothing to do with the murder. Let me figure out some more before you plan to bring him in, please?"

He sighed. "Fine, but if you find anything that gives him the slightest motive, we're bringing him in." She nodded. "I want you to go see Ducky."

"Got it." He pulled into the parking lot slightly slower than he was driving. Sarah hopped out and turned to him. "I'll meet you upstairs," she said before going into the building.

She sped down the steps and walked into Autopsy. "Hey Duck."

Ducky turned around from Johnson's body and looked at her. "How was school?"

"Got in a fight. I didn't start it."

"Yes, Gibbs told me about that." He turned around and addressed Palmer. "Would you mind continuing this for a second while I check her?"

"No problem, doctor." Palmer bent down over the body again. "So what did you do?" he asked without looking up.

Sarah sat on one of the empty tables. "I ran into her. She kicked my stomach." She rolled up her shirt exposing her bruised abdomen. "She was wearing heels."

"That looks like it hurt," Ducky commented. She nodded. "Just relax for a while and try not to lay on it."

"Thanks, Ducky. You too, Palmer." She jumped off the table, out of Autopsy, and onto the elevator.

"Doctor, do you think that she is taking this case a bit too seriously?"

He walked back over to the body after washing his hands. "I think she wants to protect those kids at the school. If there is anything to know about Sarah, it's that she never likes to leave anything dangerous undone."

* * *

**AN 2: So there is the next chapter. Like I said before, I kind of hit a dead end and need some good ideas. I already have an end chapter though so I know where is needs to go. All feedback is helpful.  
_~This is BellaWriterChic signing off_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I know that this is a bit shorter then normal but I am having issues with writing these chapters. I have an ending written but I gotta get there and the reviews (or lack of) aren't really helping. I hope this is good. I have been working on other stories too so they might be up soon.**

**Ok, time to stop rambling and time to get to the chapter.**

* * *

The team had noticed Gibbs walk back into the bullpen, but not Sarah. He had disappeared into the back elevator. Each member was still at their desks trying to work, but kept getting sidetracked by her behavior.

"What is up with Sarah the past few days? She acts like she is a new girl again," Tony commented.

"If you ask me, she seems preoccupied," Ziva added.

"How did she find the time or ability to skip school to talk to the kids on the list I sent her?"

"I'd sure like to know how she did that too, Probie." Tony looked over at Ziva, who seemed to be lost in thought. "What are you thinking?"

"Could there be a new case she is working on that we don't know about?"

"I could check." Tony and Ziva jumped up and ran over to McGee's desk. McGee looked through open cases. "There are no open cases that she is involved in."

Tony shook his head. "How can that be? There has to be some sort of reason."

"Reason for what, Tony?" Sarah asked as she walked into the bullpen.

"For the email McGee just got. It's really weird."

Sarah set down her bag down by her desk and looked at McGee's screen. McGee had pulled up an email he saved from earlier. "Wow. That is creepy."

Ziva looked down and noticed something different about Sarah. "What happened to you?"

She looked down. "Oh that? I bumped into a girl in the hall. She got mad and kicked me with her high heels on. It's nothing."

"If you say so," Tony muttered.

"What was that, DiNozzo?"

"Nothing!"

"That's what I thought." She smiled. She turned to McGee. "Could you help me with this new program on my computer? It's not installing right."

"Sure." McGee got up and moved over to Sarah's computer. "Let's see what we can do."

Gibbs walked in the bullpen area. "Did you guys find anything while I was gone?"

Ziva got up and grabbed the remote to the monitor. "Colt Gemson. His father, James Gemson, was arrested for battery and assault quite a few times and is on parole. Petty Officer Johnson had made numerous calls to Colt during the past month."

Sarah got up from where she was sitting. "I spoke with him today. I plan to follow up on him later sense something he said didn't seem to fit right with me. I was hoping to go over my notes before I said anything but since it was brought up, I did."

"Well," Tony began, "what about his father? If he was arrested for battery and assault, then wouldn't he be capable of murder too? And what would their motives be for killing Johnson anyway?"

"That's a good point DiNozzo." Gibbs leaned over and slapped the back of his head anyway.

"What was that for? I thought you said it was a good idea."

He simply answered. "For not bringing it up sooner."

Sarah's cell phone began to ring. "I'll be right back." She walked away as she opened her phone and started talking to the person on the other side.

"Who do you think that is?" Tony said.

Ziva looked at him. "I don't think you should be so nosey."

"But she has been so secretive lately. Whoever she is on the phone with could be who she is being secretive about."

"Now you're just being confusing, Tony," McGee said.

Gibbs had been ignoring the team's banter until now. "Would you guys work instead of figuring out things that don't matter?" There was no room for arguing in his tone.

Sarah walked over to Gibbs desk. "Is it ok if I go to dinner with Colt tonight?" She lowered her voice. "I'll still work, I promise."

"That's fine. I just want updates when you get back."

"My car is still at your house."

"He can pick you up and drop you off there. Just say you're staying with me while the apartment you and Abby share is being painted."

She nodded and turned away to continue talking to Colt. The team looked at her curiously.

When she rejoined the team in the bullpen, Tony asked her, "So you have a date? New boyfriend or something?"

"It's none of your business, Tony."

"So I was right! It is a new man. So, what's his name? Where did you meet him? What does he…" He was interrupted by a hand coming in contact with the back of his head. "Sorry boss."

He motioned to Sarah. "Come on. You really need to stop leaving your car at my house," he said as he walked toward the elevator.

"I know." She turned to the team. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She hurried to the elevator before the doors closed.

* * *

**AN 2: I hope that was good enough. I would love to read your thoughts. They would make me write faster and get closer to the end.  
_~This is BellaWriterChic signing off_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So I finally got around to posting this. I am pretty satisfied with this chapter. I hope you'll agree. Thank you _Madison-Gibbs_ for the review. It made my day when I saw that.**

**Ok, enough rambling, time to get to the story.**

* * *

The doorbell rang and Gibbs turned to get it. Colt stood at the doorway in a dress shirt and slacks. He had a smile on his face.

"Good evening Mr. Gibbs."

"Good evening Colt. Come on in. Sarah will be down in a second." Colt stepped into the house. "You take care of her. I do own a gun and I am not afraid to use it."

"I will sir. Don't worry about that."

"I'm ready to go," Sarah said. She stepped off the stairs in small heels, a black skirt and a pink top. She had her favorite pink and green necklace on with it.

"Wow, you look real nice."

She smiled. "Thanks." She turned to Gibbs. "Bye Grandpa. Tell Abby bye for me."

"Have fun sweetheart." She gave him a hug before stepping out the door with Colt.

When they were in the car, she turned to Colt and said, "You never said where we were going to."

"It's a surprise."

She smiled. "Oh, come on, why can't you tell me?"

"You'll see soon." He soon stopped at one of the most expensive restaurants in town.

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "How can you afford this?"

Colt shrugged. "My dad got a raise at work. He said I could bring you here for a date. There was a lot of cash left over." He turned and talker to the waiter at the counter. He turned back to Sarah. "Our table is this way."

"Wow, this is amazing!" He grabbed her hand that was on the table. She blushed and smiled. "I can't believe we are here."

"Anything for my special girl." They enjoyed the rest of the night. She learned more about him. They danced to the live music playing. Sarah felt like a girl, not an agent, out on a date with a boy. The food was great and she found herself almost forgetting why she was there in the first place.

After dinner, they chose to walk through the park. Her hands were entwined with his as they strolled through the dimly lit paths. The stars were out in the night sky. They soon found a park bench to sit on and looked up at the sky. Sarah leaned against Colt as they watched the twinkling stars.

"This is nice."

"Yeah it is." He gave her a quick peck on the top of her head. "It's the perfect night." They sat there for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company. Soon, Colt looked down at his watch. "I better get you home."

She chuckled. "Did my grandfather really scare you? He's just protective since my dad isn't around to do it himself."

"Well yeah. But we also have school tomorrow."

"Oh, that. Do we really have to go?"

He got up and helped her up. "Yes, now come on." He led her to the car and drove in the direction of Gibbs' house. It wasn't long before they arrived at the house. He walked her up to the door.

"I had a really good time tonight."

"Me too." He closed the gap between them and gave her a short kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned to open the door and stood there as she watched Colt drive away. When she was sure he was gone she walked inside and closed the door behind her. Remembering what she had promised, she walked over to the steps leading down to the basement.

Gibbs immediately recognized the familiar click of her heels and looked up from the current boat he was working on. "How was it?"

"It was perfect." She sat down on the workbench. "I did learn that his dad works with cargo flights. It could be where he gets the drugs. His mom is dead and he has no siblings," she said, getting to the point.

"Do you think it's time to bring him in?"

"Just give me one more day. I still have to figure out how he would have access to a gun, like our missing murder weapon. I'll text you tomorrow before practice of what I find out. Then during practice while he is in the bleachers with his friends we can move in."

"It's your call." He turned to her. "Just tell me; what is a text?"

"It's like an email on the phone. I think the team should be filled in. I don't care what Vance says to that and just the two of us can't really take down a teen drug dealer."

Gibbs laughed. "That sounds like something I would say to you." He noticed she was falling asleep. "Go upstairs. Get some sleep. You have to attend school in the morning."

She groaned. "I don't have anything here."

"Check the spare bedroom. There should be everything you need."

She nodded. "Thanks. Good night." She got up and slowly climbed up the stairs.

* * *

**AN 2: Ok so there that is. It's getting close to the end. The next chapter is in the works. I estimate at least two more. Review!!  
_~This is BellaWriterChic signing off._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: So here is the 8th chapter. I just finished it so I hope it's not so bad. With band camp and all, I had less time to work on this.  
Enough rambling, here it is.**

* * *

Sarah climbed out of her car in the school lot the next morning. After collecting her bag and coffee cup from her car, she locked the vehicle and started walking to the nearest door. Her foot stepped on a paper and she bent down to see what it was. She picked it up and noticed what was typed on it. It was a log of drugs for WashHighKid. This guy was slipping up and Sarah was determined to catch him.

She hadn't opened her locker when she saw Colt coming up from the corner of her eye. Quickly, she pulled the necessary books and quickly shut the door. "Hey Colt," she said without turning her head.

He moved so she could see him better. "How'd you know it was me?"

"It's my little secret." She smiled. "I had fun last night."

"I did too." More kids started to fill into the locker bay. "Let's get out of their way." He grabbed her arm and led her out of the growing crowd. "I'll walk you to your first class."

"Thanks. It's getting close to the first bell." It wasn't long before they reached the classroom.

"I'll see you later." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before running off to his class.

Sarah quickly sat at her desk and slipped out her phone. The teacher didn't care if kids were texting. She quickly sent on what she found and a picture of the log to Gibbs. She sighed before adding one more sentence before slipping her phone back in her bag and tried to pay attention to the lesson.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the bullpen with a cup of coffee, as usual. Before he sat down, his phone beeped. An envelope appeared on the screen and it said above it, From: Sarah.

He tossed the phone to McGee. "Help me get that message."

"On it, boss." He opened the phone and clicked Read. He quickly scanned the message. "Boss, what is Sarah talking about?"

"Put it up on the plasma and I'll explain." Within the minute, the note and picture was on the plasma. "Sarah has been undercover looking for Petty Officer Johnson's killer. It seems he has ties to a few students at the school she is now in. WashHighKid she thinks is his main contact and business partner. This kid happens to be Colt Gemson."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Tony asked as he stood up.

"Vance's orders, not mine."

"Do you want us to go get him?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "After school hours. There are less people that could get hurt. He doesn't know we are on to him. Let's keep it that way."

"So what do we do in the mean time? I mean, school does not let out for," he looked at his watch, "another six hours!"

Gibbs got up and slapped Tony on the back of his head. "Try to find anything that could be useful on the kid."

"Gibbs," Ziva answered almost immediately, "Colt's dad has a small revolver registered that is similar to the gun that killed our petty officer."

McGee added, "There is a bank account under Colt's name that had a recent large deposit."

"Be ready to move," he ordered. "I need another coffee." He walked out to get his second cup of the day.

* * *

**AN 2: Bet you didn't see that one coming. Ok, maybe you did but the next chapter will be up soon, if my friend doesn't take my notebook away like the last time. Please review! I guesstimate (my word) that there is two more chapters left, maybe one if they're too short.**

**_~This is BellaWriterChic signing off_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Yeah! I'm done and FFN is fixed! I hope this is a statisfying ending for everyone. **

* * *

"You girls have fifteen minutes," the coach told the team. The girls broke apart into groups and headed for their water bottles.

"Hey Sarah," Bri said between sips, "look who is up there." Bri, Leanne and Sarah looked up at the bleachers and saw Colt waving at them.

She smiled. "I'm gone!" She ran up to where he was sitting in the stands.

"Hey baby." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You looked good out there."

"Thanks. I can't wait for you to see the actual show." Her attention moved to the shape of a small revolver bulging from his pocket. "What's that in your pocket?"

"Oh, this?" He pulled out the gun. "I keep it for protection since I live in a bad neighborhood." He noticed her staring at it. "Is something wrong?"

"It's the kind of gun that killed that marine," She muttered. He gave her an odd look. "I know people." Pieces of the case clicked together in her mind; the bullet, the gun Colt was holding, the papers and codename on them, the drugs and extra money. They all led her to the same conclusion. "You killed Petty Officer Johnson."

Colt raised the gun and aimed it at Sarah. "I thought no one would figure it out; not even my girlfriend. Now move," he growled. He pressed the gun against her back as they walked down the steps. When they reached the bottom, he grabbed her shirt, waved the gun in the air with his free hand, and yelled, "Nobody move or she dies!" Everyone turned and froze when they saw the gun.

Sarah looked at where she set down her bag. She turned around and kicked the gun out of Colt's hand. Before he could go after it she punched him in the face and ran for her bag. He grabbed the gun and aimed it at her as she found her SIG and aimed it at Colt. He fired one round. She instinctively fired three back. He fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Colt. I was really starting to like you," she said sadly. Sarah grasped her arm where his shot had hit and fell to her knees.

Gibbs, Ziva, Tony and McGee came running in. They noticed Colt lying on the ground. Tony checked for a pulse but knew he was dead. Ziva and McGee helped get the other girls out while Gibbs went by Sarah. He grabbed her badge from her bag and placed it around her neck. She let go of her gun and let it fall to the ground. She looked up at the person she just shot lying in a pool of blood and leaned against Gibbs. Tears began to cloud her vision. EMTs and Ducky arrived at the same time. Ducky and Palmer tended to Colt's body while the EMTs worked on Sarah's arm.

Bri and Leanne snuck past McGee and Ziva and walked over to Sarah. "So who are you really?"

She sighed. "Special Agent Sarah Wallace, NCIS."

"Why did you lie to us?" Leanne asked her.

"I had to. I wish I didn't. I'm sorry." She turned away from them.

Gibbs patted her back. "Let's get that bullet out of your arm," he said softly. She nodded and followed the EMTs outside.

"I think she has a pretty good shot. What do you think?" Ziva asked when she walked over to Gibbs.

"Almost as good as you. DiNozzo, stop flirting. You're too old for them."

Tony turned around and walked away from the girls he was talking to. "Got it, boss." Tony walked over to McGee. "Didn't see that one coming. Did you?"

* * *

Sarah woke up in a hospital bed. She noticed she wasn't in the usual hospital gown or hooked up to ay machines. Instead she found a bandage wrap around her arm where she was shot and she was in her spare practice clothes from her bag. Gibbs walked into the room and sat in one of the chairs beside her.

"The doctor is going to let you go early after we promised Ducky will watch you. Your car is back at the base and I'll take you back," he informed her.

"Thanks," she said. She softly smiled.

"I believe two girls want to see you." She saw Bri and Leanne walk into the small room.

"Hey guys."

"We wanted to say we're sorry," Leanne said. "It's hard lying to people like that. We had no reason to be mad."

"Beside," Bri began. "How did you get into all of this at our age?"

Sarah laughed. "I guess I got lucky."

"I can't believe Colt. He was such a nice guy," Bri said.

"Who would've thought?"

After exchanging contact information to keep in touch, they began singing Disney songs. Every now and then, a nurse would peak in and look or even sing as they went by. Gibbs stepped out of the room and watched them through the window.

* * *

**AN 2: So as this story draws to a close, I hope I get a surge of reviews. That would make me so happy.  
_~This is BellaWriterChic signing off_**


End file.
